Quest of the Gamers Series 1 Episode 1: Prologue
by trollskullkid69
Summary: A mysterious man and his henchman seek out to capture The Angry Video Game Nerd and other internet gamers.


The Angry Video Game Nerd enters his game room. He knows what he must do, to warn the public of bad games and destroy them. That was his life, month after month, having to review bad games. The Nerd has never been afraid of any game nor system in all his life… that is, until today.

"Let's get this over with", The Nerd states as he looks over his collection of NES games. But suddenly, a light flashes for a split second. The Nerd is surprised and searches for where the light could've come from, but trips over an object.

"Motherfucker!" The Nerd yells as he falls face-first to the floor, he looks at what he tripped over and is shocked to find a red rectangular shape with a disc drive, a triangular looking controller and a bunch of cords to plug this into. The Nerd lifts the shape and observes it.

"You okay, Nerd?" a voice behind The Nerd asks. It was Kyle Justin, the guitar guy who lives behind Nerd's couch.

"I'm fine, what the hell is this thing?" The Nerd asks, showing Kyle the unusual object. Kyle takes the system and looks at it.

"This looks like some sort of video game system, and a really shitty looking one at that." Kyle states. "How about you review it?"

"But I don't know what the hell this clunky piece of shit is!" Nerd says, "It looks like someone took a bloody diarrhea dump on a Gamecube."

"Wouldn't hurt to plug it in and try it out, after all, it could be good enough for a game review." Kyle says. The Nerd then nods and frowns his usual Angry Nerd frown and proceeds to plug it into his TV while Kyle returns to behind the couch. Suddenly, The Nerd stops dead in his tracks.

"Do I even own any games for this thing?" The Nerd asks. The same flashing light briefly appears again and a CD case appears in his hands. The Nerd's heart is beating rapidly, he feels truly scared of whatever is giving him these games. Kyle pops his head out from behind the couch, also scared.

"Did you see what I see?" Kyle asks in a frightened voice.,

"I don't know, did a game randomly materialize in your hands just now?" The Nerd asks while showing the blank CD case. Kyle observed it. The case had no cover nor back to it. Kyle took the case from Nerd and opened it. Inside, there was a blank CD. Kyle pops the CD out and hands it to James.

"Here." Kyle says, but then his mind changes. "I don't think you should play it, Nerd. I think something bad will happen to you."

"Oh, come on, Kyle!" Nerd yells, "grow some fucking balls, will you? It's a fucking game, what's the worst that could happen?"

Kyle then stands up and calms himself, despite the fact he's shaking like a pussy. "You're right, I do need to grow some balls. In fact, I'm gonna sit my ass down and play the game with you."

"Now you're fucking talking!" The Nerd yells in anticipation. The Nerd pops the CD in while Kyle reluctantly sits down on the couch. The Nerd turns the system on and the same flash of light appears, this time it appears as if the light is illuminating around Kyle and The Nerd.

Kyle now is wishing he never had balls grown to begin with. Even the Nerd, who beats down every bad game, is feeling a little skeptical about continuing. Just then, both Kyle and The Nerd hear a voice behind them.

"Press Start"

The duo assume the voice was coming from the television. The Nerd does what the voice told him and presses start. Suddenly, the light returns, but a very reddish color. The television then shoots out a neon laser beam at the guys and with a huge explosion of light, Kyle and The Nerd vanish.

Then, an ominous dark figure appears and speaks with a prissy voice into a walkie-talkie.

"The deed is done, master." The figure says "Two down, only 5 more to go."

A voice comes out of the walkie-talkie "Two? Who else have you captured, Alex?"

"I have captured his puny guitar guy."

"The more the merrier, I suppose. Thank god we successfully captured our most powerful, and grumpy, enemy. Speaking of grumpy, head out to California and capture our next targets."

"Yes, sir." Alex says as he exits the game room upstairs, marveling over what he has done to The Nerd and Kyle.

**What has become of The Angry Video Game Nerd and Kyle Justin? Who else will be targeted? Who is the mastermind behind this plot? And who is Alex?**

**All these answers will be revealed soon!**

**Did you like this fanfic? Is there any room for improvement? Write down what you think I could do to improve the rest of this story and Chapter 2 will come out soon.**


End file.
